


Serena's Adventures in Xyz Land

by KrysImeteriHikari



Series: Anon Requests 2015 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/KrysImeteriHikari
Summary: Serena succeeds in infiltrating the Heartland mission before it fully begins. There, she meets a young girl being bullied over a bracelet. And the girl looks just like her!?Anon request.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ruri & Serena
Series: Anon Requests 2015 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602400





	Serena's Adventures in Xyz Land

The Professor had repeatedly told her no to her about going to the front lines. They were going to invade the Xyz Dimension, a world full of warriors and soldiers. Serena could feel the excitement inside of her bubbling up. Oh, how much she wanted to prove to the Professor that she could fight too. She had already defeated all of her teachers, so why shouldn’t she go to the front lines too?

She wasn’t ready yet, the Professor had told her, repeatedly.

Well, Serena wasn’t having any of that.

Tying her hair up with her lucky yellow ribbon and tightening her duel disk on her arm, she sneaked quietly down the halls, hiding in the shadows. The Professor was exclaiming to all of her classmates, getting them riled up for the upcoming battle. Serena could feel her own heart soar at his words, feeling so inspired. When they were leaving, she sneaked into the back row as everyone was leaving, ready to prove herself to the Professor, that she was a capable fighter and no Xyz scum was going to take her down.

That is, until she actually arrived at the city, Heartland as it was called.

—-

At first glance, she had been in awe. The buildings were so high and the sky was so blue, it was so different from school. She was even in awe of the tall heart spire that was towering over the rest of the buildings. Guess that spire was how the city got its name, she figured.

She even saw some Duelists nearby, with some sort of monocle and earpiece device over one of their eyes. They must have been some weak duelists as they couldn’t project their monsters into physical forms, yet they seemed engaged in their duel, nonetheless. As she looked around, it seemed a lot of the duelists were dueling this way, weird monocle pieces and solid playmats that it almost looked silly. Where were all the holograms, the holographic playmat? Were these the great duelists she had heard of? They were so behind on the technology that she wanted to laugh!

And then she heard someone crying nearby. A young girl, something she hadn’t expected to find. A girl that was about her age. She was also being picked by kids that were a lot bigger than she was. The bullies were holding something high above the small girl’s head, something metal that shined in the sun.

“Give it back!”

“Or what, Kurosaki? You gonna sick your brother on us, or are you just gonna start crying again, like the big baby you are?”

The little girl started to tear up as the bullies laughed harder, something that was starting to anger Serena. It was one thing if she had lost that shiny thing in a duel and she should have just accepted her loss. Yet none of them were wearing Duel Disks, not even the silly outmoded ones she saw earlier. Did they really just take something precious from the girl without even dueling her for it? That was stealing! It was unacceptable for people to call themselves Duelists if they steal something from someone without winning it fair and square!

Her bottom lip out and her fists clenched, she marched over to the group and stood in between the girl and the bullies. The bullies laughed again when Serena glared at them.

“Hey, you never told us you had a twin, Kurosa-KEEEEE!!?!” Serena reached up and pinched the bully on his hand, right on the fleshy part between his index finger and thumb.

"Return it.” Serena deadpanned, her cold stare turning the bullies to jelly, “What you stole. Now.”

The small metal bracelet clattered on the ground, and the bullies were quick to turn tail and run, just as Serena suspected of the cowards. She could distantly hear their screams, something about ‘those Kurosakis were all scary crazy,’ and 'what was going on in that family.’

“A-ano,” a small voice said behind her, reminding Serena that the small girl was still there, picking up her lost bracelet. When she turned around, he saw why those bullies thought that she and this girl were twins. The resemblance was uncanny. The other girl noticed it too, looking straight into her eyes, her eyes wide with surprise.

“You… you look… just like me…”

“Seems that way.” Serena shifted her weight onto one leg, putting her hand on her hip.

“Wow,” the other girl still seemed impressed though, soon circling her curiously as Serena watched her suspiciously, “This is… like the Parent Trap!”

“The what Trap?” Serena’s eyes also widened in surprise. There was a Trap card like that? What kind of effect did it have? Why hadn’t she heard of it before?

“The Parent Trap! You’ve never seen it?”

“…N-no.” Serena reluctantly admitted. Did this girl have that card in her deck? Was it common here? Was it why Xyz’s were considered so powerful?

“Oh, it’s a good movie! It’s about these two girls who find out they're actually twin sisters separa-”

“Wait, a movie?” Serena was confused. First, they were talking about a trap card, and now they were talking about a thing called a movie?

What was a movie, she wondered.

“Yeah! I actually have it at home. It actually inspired my love for oreos and peanut butter. My big brother hates it though.” The girl seemed to rattle on about this… 'movie’ thing, as well as things called 'oreos’ and 'peanut butter’. Serena was still all kinds of confused. What was she rattling on about?

“Do you want to come over to my house? I have it on video and I can show it to you!”

“I…” Serena didn’t know what to do. Wasn’t she supposed to be finding strong duelists to defeat?

“It’s not far, I promise. You can meet my mom and dad and my big brother too. He’s not that scary once you get to know him.”

Scary? Those bullies did make mention of this girl, Kurosaki, having an older brother, and that he was 'scary crazy’. Perhaps he was a strong duelist and that’s why they were all afraid of him? Though why they preyed on a strong duelist’s younger sister was beyond her. Was it because she was a weak duelist?

“Is your brother… a strong duelist?”

“Very strong!” The girl seemed proud of that fact, smiling brightly, “he’s #1 in his class, and has the highest marks of all of his classmates!”

Well, not exactly what she expected, but she was excited to meet Kurosaki’s brother.

“Oh, I’m Ruri by the way. Ruri Kurosaki.” She extended her hand, giving a friendly smile.

“…Serena.” Serena returned the gesture, giving a firm and assertive handshake.

Giving Ruri her hand, however, had been a mistake. As soon as the girl gripped her hand, she pulled her along in some unknown direction, presumably her house.

“Nice to meet you, Serena! Oh you have a neat bracelet too! Maybe we really are long-lost twins!” She laughed as she pulled Serena along, Serena wondering what on Earth she had gotten herself into.


End file.
